Tarot Cards
Tarot Cards are collectible items in Rise of Nightmares. There are 22 to be found across Acts 1 to 8. Locations *Tarot Card 0 (The Fool) - After entering the dining car and sidestepping the guy on the phone turn around. Head back towards the door and you should see the card on a table to your right. (Act 1) *Tarot Card I (The Magician) - From the man sat on the floor you should be able to see the card just outside the entrance to the cave by the river. (Act 2) *Tarot Card III (The Empress) - When you get to the room with the tv's sofa and phone, pick up the necklace on the table then answer the phone triggering a cut scene on the tv's. You will also get a saving screen at this point. After this head over to where you first entered the room via a sarchouphagus and the card should now have appeared on the floor. (Act 3) *Tarot Card II (The High Priestess) - After passing Ernst go up the stairs past the screaming woman and the card is in a wardrobe at the end of the hall. (Act 3) *Tarot Card IV (The Emperor) - After meeting up with the other survivors the card is in the far right corner of this area next to some gravestones. This is before you enter the basement. (Act 2) *Tarot Card V (The Hierophant) - Same room as tape 8. (Act 3) *Tarot Card VI (The Lovers) - A short way past the second car there will be a small cave/alcove on the right containing this card. (Act 5) *Tarot Card VII (The Chariot) - Same room as card XIX, behind the stone altar, near the "offer a prayer" area. (Act 4) *Tarot Card VIII (Justice) - Turn on the power, make your way through the doors that were previously locked and you will get a saving screen. Once you restart move forward and turn left. The card is at the end of the corridor in a crate on the right hand side. (Act 3) *Tarot Card IX (The Hermit) - Just around the corner from the well is a small building like a shed or stable. The card is in this locked building along with a man who has the body of a dog. To enter you must first find the key near the fountain. (Act 4) *Tarot Card X (Wheel of Fortune) - A short way along the path you will find this next to a blue car. (Act 5) *Tarot Card XI (Strength) - Same area as tape 18, near the tower which has a crate blocking the stairs. Move to the right of the stairs to find the card hidden in a barrel. (Act 4) *Tarot Card XII (The Hanged Man) - In the circular room, at the top of the tower, after defeating the 2 puppets you will watch a woman in a red dress (Mary) go through a yellow portal. The card is now in the middle of the room. (Act 4) *Tarot Card XIII (Death) - After returning the heart to the man/dog there will be a cut scene during which you will be given a door lever. Immediately turn to your right and re-enter the lab. Card XIII should now be on the floor. (Act 4) *Tarot Card XIV (Temperance) - Make your way through the train to the dining car. The card is on the left behind some seats near the end of the carriage. (Act 7) *Tarot Card XV (The Devil) - After the train you will start in a narrow corridor filled with blood. Turn around to see the card on the floor behind you. (Act 7) *Tarot Card XVI (The Tower) - Leaving the room with the morning star you should now see this card near the top of the spiral stair case. (Act 4) *Tarot Card XVII (The Star) - In the underground room with 4 piles of skulls the card is on the floor at the far end. (Act 3) *Tarot Card XVIII (The Moon) - After defeating the two ballerinas, cross the small bridge and destroy the 2 barrels to reveal this card. (Act 3) *Tarot Card XIX (The Sun) - Step through the yellow portal and you will come to a large hall with lots of pillars. Look behind the pillars on the left for this card. (Act 4) *Tarot Card XX (Judgement) - Same area as tape 18, near the bottom of the tower which is to the right of the altar. Inside a small tent/awning the card is hidden in a crate. (Act 5) *Tarot Card XXI (The World) - Same area as tape 18. As you look at the alter it's around the bottom of the tower to your right, near the tent/awning. (Act 8) Gallery File:606288_20110906_640screen007.jpg|Tarot Card VIII (Justice) File:Tarot_Card_IV_location.jpg|Tarot Card IV (The Emperor) location File:Tarot_Card_II_location.jpg|Tarot Card II (The High Priestess) location File:Tarot_Card_XVII_location.jpg|Tarot Card XVII (The Star) location File:Tarot_Card_XVIII_location.jpg|Tarot Card XVIII (The Moon) location File:Tarot_Card_IX_location.jpg|Tarot Card IX (The Hermit) location File:Tarot_Card_VII_location.png|Tarot Card VII (The Chariot) location File:Tarot_Card_X_location.png|Tarot Card X (Wheel of Fortune) location Category:Items